Time Flux Revamped Version
by Bella4evr3
Summary: What if Sookie had met Eric when they were the same age. How would that work out. Read and find out. This story is not mine im simply adopting it from Mischeifandmagic ON HIATUS for finishing my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Flux **

A/N: Hey guys this story was adopted by me Bella4evr3 all rights go to Mischiefandmagic who worked really hard on writing this. The first two chapters are his own ideas, but then from chapter 3 to however much chapters that I do are my own work and Edited by my editor. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this story as much as me and Mischiefandmagic have had writing it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or take any credit for it**

**America 1990 **

Sookie ran happily down the yard away from her brother Jason.

"Your it!" she giggled.

But her brother was too fast for her and grabbed her causing her to squeal in delight. Her Gran walked up to them smiling sweetly.

"Come on dears it's time for dinner" she yelled.

Jason let go of sookie and began running to the house. Sookie was about to follow when she suddenly saw a bright blue light in the bushes. What could this be? She slowly approached the light it was probably something silly. She pushed back the bushes and got sucked in...

...

1000 years ago

Eric played with his wooden sword fighting invisible enemies. One day he'll be a great warrior and make his Father proud.

"Do your chores boy" his Mother ordered.

Eric reluctantly put down the sword, bloody Mothers they didn't understand. He made his way to the Forest to collect firewood. His Father was the King, why did he have to do chores? Under his breath he hummed a tune an old Viking tale. Suddenly a blond girl wearing weird clothes stepped out of the bushes.

"Who are you?"

"Sookie" she talked funny too.

"I'm Eric, what are you wearing?" he giggled.

"What am I wearing? What about you?" she cried.

"There's nothing funny about my clothes" he defended

.

This girl was about the same age as him she was really beautiful.

"Where am I?" she wailed.

"In Sweden"

She laughed a really girlish laugh.

"Don't be silly, we're in America" she smiled

.

"What's America" he was getting confused.

"It's a country stupid"

"Norseman are great sailors and we've never been to a country called America"

"Norseman? You mean Vikings? They were like 1000 years ago, hello is 1990"

"No it's 878"

"What!" she gasped.

"Are you from the future?"

"Yes please help me get back to my time" she pleaded.

Sookie began to cry Eric rushed up to her and hugged her swaying her a little.

"It's OK I'll help you get back" he promised.

"How?" she wailed.

"There is a magic man in the village I bet he could help us"

Sookie started to smile.

"But he won't be back for another week until then you can hide out in my home if you like"

"Really?" Sookie smiled," Do you want to be my friend?"

"OK, the Village is this way" he started to lead her to the village.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"8"

"So am I!" she replied.

Sookie couldn't read his thoughts, maybe it was because of being in the past. Eric's village was really neat it looked like it was just out of a history book at school. His Mother was very friendly but his Father was on a voyage somewhere. Sookie helped out by helping Eric with his chores. They were both by the well getting some water.

"What do people do for fun in the future?" Eric asked.

"Go to the movies, read there's all sorts of things. Have you ever played it" she smiled.

"No"

"What you do is you pronounce someone as it then you run away and they have to catch you and if they do that means your now it"

Before Eric could reply a man walked up to them, he was so pale and stank of blood. Eric had seen him around the village before but he didn't know who he was.

"Hello kiddies" he smiled, "I was wondering if..."

The man stopped and stared at the girl from the future like she was dinner.

"Whose this tasty young lady?"

"Sookie Stackhouse" she said proudly.

"What a unusual name child. Forgive me, my name is Russell Edgington"

"Hello Russell"

Sookie was friendly towards the stranger but Eric got a bad feeling about him. He stank of death and bad tidings.

"Let's go Sookie" he tried to grab her hand to pull her away but she wasn't having any of it.

"Don't be rude" she whispered.

"Yeah boy don't be rude!" he chuckled.

Eric Mother appeared by his side staring at Russell with anger.

"Leave children" she ordered.

They swiftly ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Flux **

A/N: Hey guys I do not own this. Mischeifandmagic Owns this story. I'm just writing the next few chapters. Hope you guys will continue to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. True Blood belongs to the creator Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

The North sea slammed against their ankles drenching them. Sookie let about a squeal of delight. They were playing in the sea, Sookie sent a wave of water at Eric and he sent one back. They played in the North Sea for hours until the sun hung low in the sky.

"That was fun!" Sookie smiled as they got out.

"Aegir controls the sea's" Eric said.

"Don't you believe in God?" Sookie wondered as the settled down by the sea.

"Gods" Eric corrected her.

"So your like a pagan?" she asked.

"Oh no don't tell me your one of those Christan's" Eric laughed.

"And what if I am, a lot has changed since your day"

"Like what?"

"Christianity is the biggest religion even in Sweden" she informed.

"Really? Everyone dumped the Norse Gods for the White Christ?" Eric sounded surprised.

"Yep" she smiled, "Your it!"

Sookie ran away and Eric followed, she'd taught him this game earlier in the day.

...

"So I am here to collect my debt from your husband" Russell informed.

"Well he's not here" Astrid spluttered.

"I've noticed that, but I need paying today"

"No, I won't let you" she sobbed.

"Hey, a deal was a deal and your husband made it. You've got to keep your end of the bargain".

"Isn't there any other way we can pay you?" she asked desperately.

"I'm sorry I'm not leaving without getting what I came for" he smiled manically.

"But your strive is with my husband, not with me" Russell let out a long, cruel laugh.

"Fine, I will return in the winter but you better have my debt with you" and with that he disappeared.

...

Sookie and Eric were running through the trees with fresh morning air surrounding them.

They stopped by this big Willow tree which swayed soothingly in the breeze. They sat down against the trunk.

"It's a beautiful spot" Sookie noted.

"Yes a lot of people come here" Eric said.

"I'm gonna miss you when I leave" Sookie said bluntly.

"Me too" Eric admitted.

"I've loved spending time here"

"I wish you didn't have to leave" Eric confessed.

"Me too but I couldn't do that to Gran, Tara and Jason they need me" Sookie said sorrowfully.

"Yeah I know"

Suddenly Eric gave her a peck on the lips instantly causing her to blush.

"Why Eric I do believe you just gave me my first kiss" she giggled.

He laughed along with her she was really beautiful with her long blond hair and her brown eyes. He didn't want any regrets with her, he was proud that moment belonged to him.

...

The magic man returned from his travels later that day he was very interested in Sookie. He manged to create a doorway to her time. Sookie looked back a Eric crying.

"I'll never forget you Mr Northman" she sobbed.

"Neither will I" he was trying not to cry, men don't cry.

With a sad smile she left him and went through the doorway. Eric felt like his heart had been broken in two. He was never going to see her again, he thought...

...

Louisiana USA 2008

Eric sat in his throne letting the world go by. All these pathetic people looking to get bitten, it made him ashamed that he was once human. But that was a very long time ago. Someone in the crowd caught his eye, it was a blond lady with beautiful brown eyes who looked strangely familiar. She smelt so good better then anything he's ever smelt, but she was with that idiot Bill Compton. He had to summon her to his throne...

As Sookie sat down she scanned the bar there in the throne was some Viking looking Vampire. He looked so familiar, she could of sworn she'd seen him somewhere before. As Eric summoned them to him she wasn't scared but she didn't know why...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the Viking summoned us. I had the feeling that I wasn't scared. Was it because that I knew deep inside that some part of me knew that I could trust him. He looked so familiar like someone from a distant memory that was rolling itself deep in my most inner thoughts. As we made improvement towards the throne my heart was beating off rhythm. I guess they could hear that. I mean I was only here to see if anybody would know who sat my brother up for that damn killing.

As I looked around I could tell that Bill was correct. I do look enticing for other vampires. As I see their stares gazing up on me as if they had some sort of claim upon me. I could tell you that was not the case right now.

" Hello, Bill it's been to long." said the Viking as he laid back on the throne.

"Yes, it has. As you can see I've been mainstreaming."

"I see that, and what is your delectable girls name?" He inquired.

"Sookie. Ms. Sookie Stackhouse". She stated.

At that the Viking rose from the throne and was mere centimeters away from Sookie. As he grazed his fingers upon her face. Making Sookie cower away.

Did she not remember him? Did he not give her, her fist kiss? Did he not say that he would miss her as much as she would miss him. How many nights has it been since he could breathe to think on what she would be? Who she would be?

He stayed there frozen the first time since that day many years ago.

Flashback

As Eric sat there eating his dinner by his mother's side. He eyed the girl . The servant girl who always caught his eye. The one person that could take his anger away. As he drifted away from his mother to follow the girl. The girl sat there on a pile of hay. Awaiting for the chance she could feel something. Something other then the feeling of pity. A feeling of happiness. As Eric closed the space between them. He could see the emotion that he could give her. How fun this all was. Forgetting the one that he wanted most.

When suddenly a yell could be heard no matter how far away he could have been. As he walked out of the room towards the front of the palace (?) he could see an assortment of wolves with a figure at the end of the doorway. He laid his eyes upon his dead mother as he rushed towards his father who was still minimally breathing.

As his father gave him his crown. Breathing his last words.

"Revenge. Avenge me my son. You are a Viking. A Viking king. You don't ever back down to anyone. Do you understand?"

"I do" as he cried until there was nothing. Nothing but a single feeling of determination to kill the one person who did this.

Russell Edging ton.

End Flashback

As the Viking started to come back. Bill was hovering over Sookie.

As if I would harm her. But in her eyes I saw fear. Fear not for me but what she would face if she stayed here. As she looked up at me I could see that she knew who I was, but she was somehow not able to speak. Did she truly forget about me? Which left me pondering was she going to tell me, or did we have to play tag to remember?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked at the Viking before me. I didn't know what to say.

Bill instantly held me behind him as he looked up at the vampire. I could feel Bill ushering me towards the exit, but I couldn't get my head to obey my commands. As I kept on looking at the Viking. He had the emotion in his eyes that showed worry. But worry over what. I haven't known him, but I could tell that he was hurting inside. I followed Bill, as a girl vampire stopped me.

" I wouldn't go out . The police are out there."

"Pam"

"Yes, Eric." At that something went in crept into my mind. I could see Eric looking at me.

But I finally knew why he was looking at me. I knew the emotion. The emotion that we shared together. Upon our last meeting. But or last meeting was when we were nine. Surely Eric could have forgotten about me, but that didn't seem like the case.

Eric and Pam went towards the back exit, as Eric and Pam swiftly went out.

"Ms. Stackhouse we will meet again"

At that my heart froze as Bill carried me away.

~X~

We were in Bill's car now. We were almost to my house. Bill was listening to some weird music that was definitely not English.

"What language are they speaking?" I inquired.

"Cambodian" he answered.

"So how did you like Fangtasia." He questioned.

"It was nice. Kind of like what Disneyland would look like." Bill gave a look.

Bill parked his car, as I stepped out and headed towards my front door.

"Bill, why can't I read your thoughts? Do you even have thoughts?"

"I do, but I don't know why you can't read them. Probably since our minds, vampire minds are dead. "

"What am I." I stated.

"I don't know Sookie, but what you are is special. Special enough that I find myself in love with you."

"Well mister Compton, I will bid you goodnight." As Bill nodded and walked away. He was gone as I headed into my house.

I got ready for bed and picked out a pink nightgown. I laid upon my bed and dreamed about the one place, where I felt that I could be myself. The one person that ever really got me. A place where it was so long ago that I almost forgotten what it was like. What he was like.

~X~

We were near the ocean. Listening to the seagulls flying in the sky. As they flapped there wings. Swaying in and out of the wind. Eric sat beside me. We were holding each other's hands. As the waves came near us on upon the sand. The water was cold, but it felt soothing. Washing away all my worries both of our worries. The air smelt like salt, as I could imagine the ocean was salt water.

"Do you have to leave?" Eric questioned.

"I have to go back."

"why" as a tear went down his face.

"Because, this time isn't where I belong."

He stood up and offered a hand towards me. He took off the necklace, that was around his neck. It had a crest engraved into it.

"This was my father's and my father's before him. This symbolizes the Viking way, most importantly it symbolizes my family. I am giving this to you, so you will always remember me. Even though it might be years for me and a couple for you, promise me that you'll always remember the time that we shared." As he enclosed the necklace around me.

I was going to say something, but I awoke before I had a chance to hear it. I knew what I was going to say. As I stood up and walked towards my vanity. Near the perfumes was a box, that held all of my jewelry. Inside laid a silver necklace, with a crest engraved on it. I held it close and closed my eyes.

"I promise"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun was up, heating everything that was in it's the plants with rays that warm up every inch of their being. I laid out arms spread and all. Soaking up what little time I had in the sun. Savoring every moment that I could remember, cause let's face it. Knowing my life, I would have a better chance at being killed, then having a chance to enjoy my life. The dream last night was an old memory. I was nine back then and I didn't know what I was doing. I was too young, but know as I think about it, I did have feelings for him, but at the same time I have these ever growing feelings for Bill. What would I decide a guy that I barely know or a guy that I've met when I was eight.

I stepped inside the house and started to shower. As I stepped out and picked out a black and white dress to wear for tonight. I was brushing my hair as I spotted the necklace that was laid out on top of my vanity. I took it in my palm as I grazed my fingers around it. Letting my mind know every crack and corner of it. Not allowing my brain to ever forget it, in fear of it disappearing, and having no reminder of my travels. Not knowing of what Eric's and my journey was even real or fake. I lifted it up and unclasped it as I laid it around my neck clasping it, so it stayed. I looked in the mirror that sat on the vanity as i saw the reflection. Noticing that it didn't look that bad. I stepped out and drove to Shreveport, where soon I would be with Eric. It's been such a long time since I saw him and talked like we did as we were kids. It would be strange. But I had to know what my feelings were for him. I know that my feelings haven't changed ever since I was little, I knew. But know I don't know. Life was just to complicated. I didn't know how people could live through life without drama interacting with a person.

The parking lot was full. Filled with all sorts of fangbangers. The air smelled of smoke and bile that I quickly came to the entrance. Where a blonde vampire stood, as I remembered from last night her name was, Pam. I held my id to her. Not sure if she remembered, but as soon as I pulled it out she shook her head and lead me the way. She opened the door and there was a blonde vampire viking sitting in a chair. He was filling out paper work as Pam entered. He looked up, and suddenly he stopped attention elsewhere, clearly not interested in the paperwork anymore. He slowly stood up and he ordered for Pam to leave. As quickly as she closed the door the sooner where Eric stood just mere inches away from me. I gulped, clearly not liking the way things were going. He reached a hand towards me, acting on the same instinct as last night. But then he noticed the necklace as his hands entangled it. His eyes were filled of recognition and remembrance as he looked to the necklace to me to back at the necklace. We stayed like this for what seemed like ages as he then looked at me for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"You didn't forget." I shook my head smiling in response.

" How could I forget. You gave me this, where you could have given it to anyone. It was passed from your father from your father's father. You could have kept it, or you could have given it to anyone. You choose me so I honored your memory and kept it. Always remembering the viking." I picked up a frame upon his desk. It had a picture of a women and a man. Both of them having a resemblance to Eric.

"I remember, how nice she was. How she was always protective towards us. She was strong and you should be proud of being her son." I stated as he came near me and took the picture away from me setting it down on the desk beside his still ignored paperwork.

"I was and she was." he said as he came around to sit again at his desk. I sat down in response. As he did also. We sat there for awhile. Still not believing this was true. That the Eric that I knew from so long ago was sitting right here in front of me. The guy who gave me my first kiss as I remembered that I could start to feel my head getting hot as my cheeks became red, I looked up at him and tried to get all my thoughts into a sentence but I couldn't, I didn't know where to start at. There was to much.

"Sookie?"

"Yes"

"How was your life? I mean growing up. Did you ever have thoughts about me? Our kiss?" He smirked at that and I had to roll my eyes. All guys ever think about is kissing why can't they just think about non relationship things. Like the weather or something. I shifted my legs in my seat as I began to speak. "So far my life has been the same, I just recently gotten into a relationship with Mr. Compton, but I'm not totally sure on my feelings towards him." Wow did I just tell Eric about my feelings, something must be wrong. "Does he do things, that bother you?" he replied back questionably.

What was this therapy? I shook my head horizontally in answer of his question. I stood up then and Eric came to be by my side. He inched closer our bodies touching. Our lips were close enough that if I moved we would kiss. But did I still feel this way towards him. My body would say yes, but what about my heart. I knew half of it was with bill because there was a inkling feeling that I had for him, the other half was with Eric: who I would always remember being my first crush, my first kiss. But at the same time he captured my heart too. My heart was beating fast as I was sure he could hear it. He didn't give any inclination of hearing it as his mouth got closer my body was answering and my mind was turning to mush. For this second I let it. I needed to know if I still had feeling for him, sure enough as we kissed I could feel the connection. All of the sudden nothing mattered anymore as he held me close. Knowing after all this time he was the same but more experienced. In that instant my feelings were decided. As both of us clasped our palms around the symbol of our love. As we kissed my mind wandered until it found something horrifying.

The horrifying thought was " How to tell Bill that I didn't have feelings for him, but somehow remaining in the friends stage" that was going to end well. I guess that was something to look forward to after tonight. Tonight was about Love. Let tomorrow bring Sorrow, where i'm sure i will drink to my hearts content.

~X~

It was tomorrow night, well it was Friday night and Merlottes was busy. Arlene and me were servers tonight where Tara was a bartender. It was busier then usual. We actually people waiting forming a line. Merlottes was a an average place, where people could hang out and have a good time. I headed over to my section and found the people looking at the menus. I asked them what I could get them for drinks. I wrote down 2 Cokes, 2 Bud Lights, and a Sprite. Heading my way towards the bar. Tara was so busy, that me and Arlene had to actually go behind the bar and get the drinks ourselves. Sam was working the customers, making sure there food was alright and to see if they were having a great time. Which I think, he could at least be helping Tara at the bar. As I filled the two cokes, I let my mind drift off sensing everybody else's thoughts.

I could hear all sorts of thoughts like:

_As soon as I get out of here_

_I'm going to sneak out so I can hang with my friends _

_Damn! Why can't I be as hot as Marie_

_I miss Dawn, she was like an angel making my mind wild. Her hair was like a flower. _

I looked right in front of me and Hoyt Thortenberry was the sweetest guy. I walked over towards him and gave him a hug. Our waitress Dawn had just died and nobody knew what happened. They suspected that my brother Jason did it, but I don't think that was the case. I could never believe my brother would do that. I grabbed my drinks and headed my way towards the five top. I sat there drinks on the table and the room became quiet. I saw many faces turn to the entrance to the bar. Everyone's faces were priceless expressions as a vampire walked in. A vampire I was dreading to see right now. It was Bill Compton. I walked towards him grabbing his hand leading him outside.

" Bill" I stated.

"Yes, Sookie"

"Why.. are you here? If I may ask." Trying to be as nonchalant as I could be.

"Well, I was wondering if you could accompany me to a night of music?"

"Like a date?'

"That would be the word for it. I guess." He inched closer to me taking my hands in his. This was just all to fast. I knew my heart was beating at a pace. But last night I've been so sure about my decision, but there was something inside of me, that couldn't possibly see the sight of this man broken. I closed my hands around his, trying to ask my heart why it was doing this to me. Why I couldn't just make a choice. Why this was so hard.

'I would be happy to" I smiled. Not wanting to break the other half of my heart. I walked back in to the battle zone. A zone filled with drama and dread that if you were telepathic you wished you were dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was almost nightfall and I couldn't think of what to wear. I had a purple dress, and I had a common little black dress. I kind of didn't want to wear the black one, cause it would give off the mood that I wanted to go serious into this relationship. I picked the purple/Lavender dress assuming it was a neutral color. I looked in my mirror and it couldn't get much better then this. Tonight was the night where I would decide if my heart was in the right place.

I came down my stairs, as I made my way towards my door.

The sun was setting, making the sky the most beautiful sight that I have ever saw. I stopped and stared at the sky with the multiple colors that were shown like: orange, pink, red, yellow, and purple to name a few. It reminded me of the night before I left Eric that time long ago. The sky became black, as a vampire swiftly arrived.

Mr. Compton, was here wearing a suit with a black tie.

"Sookie, you look beautiful." Bill inquired.

"So do you, well you look handsome." I replied as I swept passed him and made my way towards the car. He opened the car door for me as I went in. He started the car and headed straight out of my drive way.

~X~

We neared a building with loads of people coming and going. Some were dressed to the point of over kill and some were just right. Bill parked the car as he came near the door to open it. I stepped out, as Bill offered his arm. I took it, not wanting him to differ away. Cause let's face it, if there was danger, it seems like I attract it, it would find me.

We entered the building as it contained dangerously big diamond chandeliers as the stairs cascaded down. Everyone was going stepping up, we followed the flow not wanting to look foreign or out of place.

We walked closer and closer until we stopped, there were a lot of people as they were trying to find their seats. I looked to Bill as he knew what I was thinking he nudged me forward as he lead me to the very front war. I should have guessed. If you were a vampire, money was not a problem. I mean just look at Eric. Eric, I missed him. Ever since the car ride and arriving here I've felt nothing. Every time I thought of Bill there was nothing.

Why was I even here?

I mean I knew that my feelings were messed up, but now I know for sure who I love.

Bill shook me out of my thoughts as he tried to lean in closer to kiss me. I shied the other making him kiss my cheek. In return he gave me a smirk. The lights turned off as the curtains revealed two figures. One was a woman and the other was a man.

The women had red hair, with a black shiny dress, making it seem more real. Making me feel better for choosing the purple. The other was wearing all out black as I skimmed there faces. I knew one of them. As the man had a smirk. A smirk that I knew from a long time ago.

Even though I was young at the time, he murdered Eric's parents. It was Russell Edging ton.

I tried to get away but then I noticed Bill's hands gripping me. I thought my day couldn't have gotten much worse.

Trying to break up with Bill or having him break my heart before I could.

"Ms. Stackhouse, Pleasure to meet you again" as Russell made his way slowly towards me. Making the inevitable last longer then it should have been. I hated my life, for when you think it's normal, it just bites you back until there's nothing left.

'Stupid vampires'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

People always believe in the best of the people. They believe in what they could be and what they could do. I believed Bill was more then your average vampire, but I soon came to realize that this wasn't the case. That Bill was a traiter , and a person that I would never ever truly forgive.

I tried to escape his grip but it was no use.

As hundreds of people started screaming and running towards the exits, as a group of vampires were released on to the people. The sight wasn't easy to ignore, as the picture of screaming people were slowly dying away as the vampires, drained them dry by the throat. Making the color of red, the one thing that I wouldn't ever forget.

I looked at Russell and the women as they walked down the stage and sauntered towards my direction. With similar expressions upon there pale faces. They were enjoying this, vampires are such sadists.

Russell was coming closer and closer and there wasn't anything I could do. I so didn't want to be here now. As if by some force lighting up in me Bill and the other vampires were forced back as a strange light came up burning in my hands. That just made them more intrested in what I was. I ran trying to make it the exit, but vampires are in more sense of the word much faster then the average human.

"Sookie, Sookie, you are the most fascinating creature, I have ever encountered. What are you?"

"I'm a waitress" I cowered away making a step by step exit to the door. I could see it in his eyes that he knew what I was planning, and it was a fool's plan. I had to try. Russell kept on inching closer to me, as by some force was drawing him closer to me. He knew I was lying, the truth was I had no idea what I was. He stopped only for a mere second as his eyes laid on my necklace that I wore. He closed the space between us as his hand closed around my neck. Was he smelling me? That was just gross.

"Russell, you know ladies should always have the first bite?"Stated the red head vampire. Who do you think she was, she must be someone of equal status as Russell. Could she be the Queen.

"Sophie-Ann, My sweet, we arn't going to do anything to her. Well at least not yet." That was good, at least I knew that this wasn't going to be my last day on earth. That got my hopes up, but only for alittle. In reaction Sophin- Ann looked the other way clearly not intrested in me anymore. I was running out of breathe, as a blur came into view.

I was released out of his grasp as I could finally breathe again. I tried to clear my vision to see who it was, but to no avail, I blacked out. Clearly this wasn't my day. As I was picked up and that was all I could remember. The last thing that I noticed was the feel of the wind upon my face, as I drifted off. Not knowing, who had me, or where he was planning on taking me.

~X~

The room that I was laid in, was a deep red color, as I then noticed that I was changed into a t-shirt and shorts, as I began to stand up. Wondering on who it was that changed me. This place didn't seem at all familiar to me, So I had no way in knowing where I was at, Or who rescued me.

How could Bill do this? How could he betray me? Didn't he have feelings for me at all?

I tried not to notice the salty water droplets that were slowly cascading down my face, but I couldn't help it, I wasn't strong. In the emotional sense. Everytime, that it seems like someone is going to break my heart into million of pieces, that I collaspe until someone can help put back the pieces. I was so tired of not being strong. Of not being able to handle any bad situation that occurs.

I was lost in thought, that I didn't realize that there was a person standing in the middle of the doorway. At that moment I couldn't be happier, since it was the one person that I ever truly loved. You know how people say your first love and first kiss, you would always remember, it was true and I was happy to know deep inside my heart that I ever truly loved one man, and I can safely say, It's a feeling for the past,present, and future. For my only love would ever truly be Eric.


End file.
